


The McCall Hale Pack meets The Hale Pack

by RavenclawJackKline



Series: K.R.S-H [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: With the Hales alive How do you undo the records? Will The Hale Pack kill Peter for Laura? And how will Cora react to everyone being alive?
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Original Character(s), Derek Hale & The Hales, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & The Hales, The Hale Pack & The McCall Pack
Series: K.R.S-H [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The McCall Hale Pack meets The Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's Death is described, it's straight forward but not too much detail.

The Hale/McCall-Hale Pack had just finished dinner. Which was a spectacular meal of pizza, pizza, some chicken, and more pizza. The family had yet to go back into town waiting for Kaz to wake and Peter to adjust to being human. They were all at the Pack house. It was far enough from the old Hale house than if the wind picked up they wont smell smoke, but close enough to stop by it if they ever wanted to. They had 20 bedrooms total. 11 were used by the pack including John and Melissa having their own room. Jordan was staying at his apartment having to work soon. Jackson moved to room with Lydia, and Malia moved to room with Kira. They moved the twins to different rooms hoping to soothe some Hales with the distant Pack smell. Mason moved into Theo and Liam's room. Derek and Stiles,;Scott, Allison, and Isaac,; the sheriff and Melissa,; and Erica and Boyd all stayed in their rooms. Leaving the Hale pack with 12 rooms. Talia and Joseph took one, Laura took one, Sofia and Jack, Peter's wife and Kid took one while Peter opted to stay by himself for the time being. Derek's Uncle Colin and Aunt Emily took one room while their sons Logan and Cole took one. And Derek's Aunt Amy and Uncle Connor took another.

\---------

After dinner Erica and Kira showed the Hale pack to their rooms while Talia, Joseph, Peter, Derek, Laura, Scott, Stiles, and Kaz went to Derek’s study. Derek sat at his desk with Stiles and Scott by his sides, Peter stood on the side of the desk against the wall, while Talia, Joseph and Laura sat in chairs across from him. And Kaz stood behind the three Hales.

“Okay. First thing you guys need to know is that Cora’s alive.”

“Good, I was worried she was upstairs when it started and-”

“Mom. Laura and I thought she was dead. We came home and she wasn't here. John couldn't find her and your bodies were too destroyed to do specific identifications. We don't know how she got out.”

“Derek...she was dead, she died.” Laura said with tears.

“I know Laur. Just let me explain. After the fire Deucalian made an Alpha pack with Kali, Ennis, and the twins Ethan and aiden. They came here hoping to recruit me and Scott. I killed Peter for revenge and because he was psychotic, Scott’s a true Alpha but after the last couple of years he wants to live his life before becoming a full Alpha, so he's training now. On their way in they captured Boyd and Erica who were going to search for a different pack. Erica escaped, and we went to break out Boyd. They were there for 3 months. When we got to Boyd it was a full moon he hadn't felt the moon's effects at all. Then Cora comes out, she hasn't felt the effects for 4 or 5 months. If she wasn't born she would have killed someone. It was a trap. Their plan was for us to kill them or them kill us. Allison, Chris’s daughter, showed up and broke the mountain ash and Boyd and Cora ran through town, shifted and dangerous. We managed to lock them in the high school boiler room with me and Jennifer-Julia whatever her name was thank god she's dead.”

“They didn't kill each other? And I know that face that's the heart-broken betrayed Derek face.” Laura interrupted.

“Oh. My. God. I love her already, no one else can pinpoint his faces.” Stiles commented smiling.

“We’ll get to her eventually. Shut up Stiles. And yeah they did not kill each other I locked myself in there with them and I was more interesting then each other. Anyway we made it through the night, Cora said she was coming back cause she heard rumors of a powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales. She stayed with a pack in south america till she came back. I’ve met them. They were nice, and good for her. That's where she is now. I'm actually surprised she hasn't called me yet with the bonds all weird but we need to handle her first.” 

“You could just call her and tell her she needs to come home. You’ll explain when you get here.” Laura suggested

“Mom?” Derek asked in concern when she looked at Laura with tears.

“Oh, baby. You both grew up so much. Yes you should do what Laura said.” She just finished when Derek’s Phone rang. He looked at it and sighed, then put his finger to his lips signaling for everyone to be quiet.

“ _ Hey Cora” _

_ “Derek, what the hell is happening, what did you guys screw with now.” _

_ “It wasn't us. Well I guess it was kinda Peter, but it's good.. I promise it good. You need to come back to beacon hills Cor.” _

_ “Any chance I can just not you know I hate it Der.” _

_ “I know, Just come back. You know no one here is ever going to force you to stay or look down on you leaving.” He answered looking the three Hales in the eyes as he said it. _

_ “Fine, I figured I probably needed to come back, I’m in the airport. I’ll be at AAT in 3 hours, have Boyd, Stiles,and..is she there?” Cora asked and Derek nodded at Laura to speak. _

_ “Hi baby sis. Yeah I'm here.” Laura said. _

_ “Have them pick me up, we’ll stay there tonight.” Cora said in a hard voice then hung up. _

“Next is the fact you’re all dead. John’s off tomorrow, so we’ll deal with that first after breakfast, Jordan can come buy and help even though he's on shift, he patrols here. Stiles, you ready?”

“Yeah, sure this’ll be fun.”

“We also need something to tell the pack in the morning on how Laura died.” Derek said looking toward Peter.

“We will tell them whatever Laura decides but Talia needs to know.”

“Yeah. Uncle Peter lets tell her.’ Laura said with an edge. ‘I remember the deers with spirals, then coming by the house and seeing you, uncomatosed, and then… oh yeah you ripped my throat out. And you're a smart guy so I'm willing to bet you cut me up to.” She finished and left the room in silence till Talia processed what she said and launched at Peter. Stiles immediately threw Mountain ash and circled Talia in it leaving Joseph to start beating the crap out of Peter. He kept hitting him till Laura overpowered the Human easily and pulled him back draining the pain out of his hand at the same time. Peter stumbled back up and leaned against the wall.

“Stiles… tell me how long will that take to heal now that I'm human?”

“Theoretically speaking 2-3 weeks unless he broke a rib that’ll take like 2 months to fully heal possibly longer.”

“Lovely, Talia if you want to. You can kill me. I won't fight you, maybe this time it’ll stick.”

“How could you. You were supposed to TAKE CARE OF THEM. They were supposed to go to you if anything happened to us.” She said with red Alpha eyes still trapped in the ash.

“Remember when I said i killed him because he was psychotic, yeah Laura was just one of the many bi-products of him being trapped in his own mind by himself for six years.” Derek said, taking the attention back to him.

“And now are you still psychotic?” Laura asked him.

“I’ll tell you what I told them I’m still changing. I'm not necessarily Psychotic but that doesn't mean I’m a good guy. Malia and Jackson, they’re my kids. Talia took my memories of them to protect them from their mother. She still tried to kill Malia but now she's human and powerless. Jackson was in London during that time. All of you guys are back, I'm healed, I got Sofia and Jack back. All of that helps toward my sanity.”

“That night, you looked at me and you had no reaction, you didn't say anything, you weren't even Human. Now you’re completely Human. I can't just get over it Peter, but I’m not going to let mom kill you either, enough Hale blood has been spilled here, it’s gotta stop sometime. The pack needs to know though. They need to know everything.’Laura said looking between Derek and Peter. ‘We cant function if we only know bits of it. They don't need details, just a summary.”

“God no, don't ever sleep at Stiles house. It's horrible, at least here it's soundproof.” Scott said, trying to make people smile after the tense moment.

“Okay, scotty we are not that bad.” Stiles protested.

“No, Let me fix his sentence for him scott. I am not that bad meanwhile he doesnt shut up even with something in his mouth.’ Derek clarified while Stiles squawked and everyone else laughed.’We’ll tell them what they need to know but we are not reliving those experiences for anything. Except for our therapist, sometimes she cries though.”

“I always feel bad when we make her cry, I think she's become invested in our lives after meeting all of us.” Stiles said.

“Therapist?” Talia questioned

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how long I’ve tried to get Derek to go to therapy. I had to Alpha him the times it got really bad and he absolutely needed to go.” Laura complained.

“Yeah it was after psychotic girlfriend number 2 that he went. Now we go take a pack trip and she schedules a whole day just for us.” Stiles told them

“Alright enough with my Psychotic girlfriends,Next is Peter's status. Technically he is in Everybodys. After mom died he became Lauras then his own then Scotts as soon as he came back because scott was his first beta and now mine. Peter’s done a lot of shit but I’m not gonna kick him out of the pack so you guys need to decide to break the bond if you want.We’ll talk about that later. Meanwhile Kaz, first you’re not doing something bad are you, you’ve been quiet?”

“Nope,Just letting yall deal with your own family shit first.”

“Alright’ Derek snorted ‘Your kill list. How much longer is it?”

She pulled a notebook out of her pocket,”Um… There's 3 names left should take me a week 2 at most. I know you’re big on not killing Scott, but these people are the only ones who 100% know I exist, Know me, Know my training. If I don't kill them then I won't be able to sleep like at all. I knew when Kate was getting close but these guys without her are a total different game. Trust me no one wants me jumpy and sleep deprived that would just undo all this work we just did.”

Scott looked at Derek and Stiles frowning seeing what they would say. “Scott when I first came back, I knew Laura's killer was out there somewhere you know how bad it was.” Derek said.

“He’s right bro, The only reason I'm not like that all the time is because Noshiko gave me everything on the Nogitsune and I know where the Urn is at all times.”

“Fine. I don't like it but once you’re here you can't kill unless it's absolutely necessary.”

“I’ve watched you the last 3 years Scott. Beacon hills being Beacon Hills you’re gonna be surrounded by death. Sometimes there's not a way around it. The universe is a mix of good and bad. You’re never going to get something 100% good. There's a down and an up to everything. Thank you though.” She told him.

“Alright once we know how to bring you all back into the world, we’ll figure out the four Alpha thing and whatever you guys want. Lets be done for tonight. Mom if Stiles lets you out are you going to kill Peter? We can secure him in his room before we let you out if need be.” Derek asked.

“I’ll wait, maybe in the morning I won't kill him.”

“Okay. Peter go there's mountain ash for you up there window and door.” Stiles Directed him.

“Of course. Tally, I love you and I really do love laura. Im sorry, I’ll see you all in the morning.” He said leaving the rest then telling them after he put the mtn. ash down. Stiles lifted Talias circle going back to Derek.

“I think it's time for all of us to go to bed.” Joseph stated.

“I agree with Papa Hale it's been a long ass day, can we go sleep now Der?” 

“Yeah Stiles, we can go to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning. Scott will you take my Mom & Dad to their room and me and Stiles will go get Boyd and tell him the plan then the 3 will head out soon.”

“Yeah this way Mr. and Mrs. Hale.”

“Aww sweetie it's just Talia and Joseph. Okay?” Talia asked as the three left. Derek ran his hands through his hair dropping his head as the doors shut.

“Hey, Sourwolf, that went pretty well. No executions scheduled yet, no bloodshed, and we made some of the more pressing decisions.” Stiles comforted running his hand down Derek's back.

“Awww you two are freakin adorable, It's actually kinda gross.” Laura cooed.

“Can you believe they have only actually been together like half a year, the pack threw them a party when they got back from their first date.” Kaz commented making Derek pull a bitch face and Stiles and Laura laugh

“Alright enough of the pick on Derek party. Let's go get Boyd. I'm sure Erica has some clothes you can borrow to pack Laura. You can take the camaro, but for the love of god DO NOT let Stiles drive. It's bad enough in his death trap. OW” Derek said when Stiles slapped him.

“Roscoe is not a death trap and you will apologize with new parts mister. Laura I will warn you Boyd doesn't talk much which means I talk even more than normal so good luck with that you’ll learn how to deal.” Stiles finished as they walked into Erica and Boyds room.

“Hey Boyd, you’ve been summoned. Cora wants you, Stiles and Laura to go pick her up from the airport. You guys are staying the night. Erica can Laura barrow some clothes for the trip, and do you wanna sleep with me since Boyd’s gone? I know all the new bonds and smells can be overwhelming and everyone else has a roomie.”

“Yes for Laura and yes alpha I would like to sleep with you. Saldy I think you mean the boring way when I wanna do it the fun way.” Erica said lewdly

“No””No” Stiles and Boyd shut her down at the same time. Stiles went to pack snacks while Boyd, Laura, and Erica packed and Derek packed his bags with the most scent comforting smells that would help calm cora and the three requested headed to the airport.

\---------

Cora walked off the plane to baggage claim. She was pulling her bag off the scent, Stiles, Boyd and one from her childhood. She waited till the heartbeats were right behind her to turn around.

“Stiles. Hey Boyd. Hi Laura, you look good for a dead person.”

“Hey. Previously dead. And I know thanks very much.” Laura answered. ‘You want a hug or do you want me to leave?”

“No I want a hug’ Cora said, pulling her in ‘You’re never allowed to leave again just to clarify.”

“Ok I’ll stay as long as you want. Now get your bags and let's go to the hotel.” Laura directed. Boyd automatically went to get the bags, giving Cora a short hug before grabbing them. Stiles put his arm around Cora steering her away with Boyd and Laura on the other side and the four headed to the hotel.

They settled in a two bedroom. Stiles and Boyd shared one and the girls another.

“Alright so major things that you’ll need to know before we sleep’ Stiles started. ``One everyone from the fire is back, Laura too obviously. Yes it's permanent, and they are themselves. Peter is human. Kate’s dead, and she and Derek had an ultra powerful daughter who Kate aged up and she’s now a teenager and she is also human now.”

“So what? It was some kinda massive power exchange that brought everyone back?”

“Yeah basically, Her and Peter's power for everybody in the fire and Laura. They’re all at the house, in the morning we're going to start figuring out how to undead them, and see if your mom still wants to kill Peter.”

“Everybody always wants to kill Peter, that's not going to change, we just don't kill Peter.”

“Yeah, I know honestly I'm hoping Derek explains cause your mom kinda scares me.”

“Don't be scared of mom, we get it from dad.’ Cora smiled at him. ‘I need sleep. Can we push the beds together and puppy pile?”

“YES! I love puppy piles.” Stiles said

“I'm confused’ Laura started ‘aren't you supposed to be the human?”

“He's picked up our tendiances over the years. We’ll leave here at 6:30 and get breakfast on the way back.” Boyd said, finishing combining the beds.

\---------

The packs were settled around for breakfast when Peter walked in cautiously. Everybody in the pack could sense the tension between Talia and Peter, most of them looking confused. They ate breakfast in silence till they heard the sound of the camaro.

“Everyone stay here, either we’ll go off in the woods for a little or she’ll come in. Whatever happens just stay here. She won't kill me, but she might maim me.” Derek said rising from the table. He waited on the porch till the car pulled up then headed toward Cora.

She got out of the car and closed her eyes waiting for her senses to adjust. “So everybody’s in there huh?”

“Yep.” Derek answered.

“Well this is a lot and I think we both know what happens when I feel a lot of things at once.”

“Yep, which way do you wanna go?”

“Start East then go north and then back. You ready?”

“As ready as I'm going to get.”

“Good, because I'm Going To KILL You.” She said and they both started running. Laura tried to follow but got stopped by Stiles hand on her arm.

“Just let her run it out,they’ll be fine. And if they’re not Derek will do the thing no one can resist the thing Let's go inside.”

Derek started running to a place where he would have time to strip. He stripped and shifted then hid behind a tree to wait for Cora to catch up.

“Derek Steven Hale! Where are you? Get out here!’ Slowly Derek started to walk out from behind the tree making sure to make a noise. ‘No. Unfair, shift back’ She said seeing his full wolf form. ‘You know that's unfair even Lydia can't say no to you when you like that. You're just so fluffy and cute and- no absolutely not Derek Hale. You're supposed to let me beat you up, not try to calm me down.’ She said getting a whine in return ‘Der, I just...I mourned for everyone when I thought you all died. Then I learned about you and Laura but by then she was dead, Peter had just come back, and you were so much different. I feel like I’m a totally different person, how am I supposed to go in there and act like a 10 year old again?”

“ _ You don't. Just be yourself, everyone that survived changed after the fire, and they’re just gonna have to deal with that. It might not go smooth at first but we’ll get there eventually.”  _ He told her using their brother sister bond that allows them to communicate in wolf form.

“Fine, let me cuddle you then we’ll go back soon.” She sat on the ground and they cuddled then started to head back leaving Derek's clothes out there for whenever he might need them and to show off his evolution.

Stiles and Scott were washing the morning dishes when all the wolves looked to the back door, he looked at Scott for answers.

“It’s just Cora and Derek… He did the thing, she should be calm now.” He said

“YES! I get cuddles when he does the thing.’ Stiles said going to lay down in the middle of the living room with everyone watching him. ‘Sourwolf hurry up, I want cuddles and Cora you can punch me faster if you get here faster’ Prompting the two to start running back. Cora came through the door and immediately punched Stiles laughing when he groaned ‘Werewolf strength Cor Werewolf strength.’ then he looked up to a massive black wolf standing over him with glowing red eyes. ‘Cuddles, YAY. Cuddle me cuddlewolf.” The wolf snorted then laid down on the human careful to not break him. The human wrapped his arms around the wolf and buried his face in fur. The Hale pack watched in awed confusion as the McCall-Hale pack went on like normal. They laid there for five minutes before the sheriff came into the room.

“Stiles, enough cuddles we need to bring the Hale’s back to life and we need Human Derek for that.”

“But DAAAAD…”

“No give me human Derek, or I get steaks the rest of the week.”

“That was mean daddy-o.” he said, letting the wolf throat upstairs to shift back.

The sheriff started when Derek came back, “We need something to tell everybody in town. Some of them know about the supernatural, some don't. The paperwork is the easy part; they couldn't identify the bodies, so we can un-do the death certificates and say the arsonist must have put past bodies there or certain victims of theirs. Officially no one went down for the fire. The townspeople are going to wonder how you’re all the exact same age though it’s been 13 years.”

“The adults we can pass off as good aging genes, but the kids have to have age obviously.” Stiles said

“We could say they’re relatives and we took them in after they’re parents abandoned them and they have no documentation. We can say we call them by their middle names.” Peter suggested.

“That would work for both.’ the sheriff agreed. ‘The kids would have to come to the station and go through the document process but it should be fairly easy. We could say the children died in the fire and Cora was home with them and the arsonists pulled her out to turtore her. You guys were so heartbroken it was easier to leave.”

“How many times have you guys done this, that seemed way too simple.” Derek’s Uncle Colin asked

“More times then you want to know. I’ll head back to the office with Parrish and we’ll get started.”

“John, before you go’ Derek started ‘let's introduce everyone so we all know. Alright most of you know the sheriff, this is Deputy Jordan Parrish he’s a hellhound. This is Scott, true alpha, he’s training now. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, they’re my first beta’s all wolves. Jackson, also one of my first beta’s, hes part kanima part wolf and Peter’s son. Lydia, she a banshee, Kira a kitsune, Allison Argent a former hunter. She’s Chris' daughter they’re both pack now so they’re under our protection. Malia werecyote, Peter’s other child. Her and Jax are twins. And the puppy pack as Stiles likes to call them, Liam, Scott’s first beta, Theo’s a chimera, he feels things now so he doesn't try to kill us all anymore, and Mason he’s human and Liam's best friend. This is Melissa Scott's mom, she is a nurse so she helps us out. And Stiles he’s a spark, and my mate.’ Derek finished then moved to the other half of the room. ‘Joseph my father he's human, you all know my mom. Sofia Peter’s human wife and their wolf son Jack. Human Aunt Emily and wolf Uncle Colin, their sons, wolf Logan and human Cole. Wolf Aunt Amy and Wolf uncle connor. That's everyone.”

“Why don't I get introduced?” Laura asked.

“Because we know who you are.everyone in Beacon Hills does. You’re the first girl I saw naked.” Stiles said matter of fact.

“Well, that doesn't make me uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, it gets worse I dragged Scott out to find your body and that's when Peter bit him.”

“I’m leaving before I have to claim him, ready Jordan?’ The sheriff asked getting a nod in return ‘Good luck Peter, if he gets killed, burn him, its less paperwork.”

“Wait- laura how did you die?”

“Does Peter need to be upstairs for this conversation?” Stiles asked, looking between Talia and Derek.

“No, if he is going to die it will be an execution according to our customs.” Talia answered.

“Alright. You two good if I do this as quickly and painlessly as possible?’ he asked, getting nods from Peter and Laura. ‘After being comatosed for 6 years Peter went insane and drew Laura back here then killed her for her Alpha spark cut her in half, bit Scott and did a multitude of other things, before Derek slashed his throat and set him on fire and he came back less insane.” Following a few seconds of silence the Hale pack all spoke at once.

“He should be killed-”

“He killed her-”

“Why should we save him-”

“How insane was he-”

“Enough’ Derek said bringing them back down ‘Peter did a lot of shit before he went slightly less insane after I killed him. Part of it was also on me and Laura leaving him in his own mind for 6 years, Sofia’s one of the only people who can handle him for more than 6 minutes. Everyone here has done things, bad things were not proud of whether it was directly or indirectly. That's why we have whole day therapy sessions. There’s no excuse for what Peter did, but he’s better now and he just gave up all of his power, and is human, just to bring Laura back.”

“Guys. I probably wont ever trust Peter again but he has changed from that night he killed me, even I know that. So I want you guys to just leave it alone and We will all work on it on our own and we’ll see where that leads okay?” She asked, getting hesitant nods from the Hale pack. People slowly started to head out of the room and Peter brought Sofia and Jack over to talk to Malia and Jackson,who were saving the bias just for Peter and not their little brother. Kaz headed over to Stiles and Derek who were watching everyone.

“Now that everything has settled’ she started ‘I'm going to leave tomorrow and start my hit list like I said a week 2 at most then i’ll come back.”

“Amore, are you going all by yourself?” Derek asked concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just a few lousy humans I know how they fight. I’ll be fine.”

“I don't like that.”

“Yeah for the record I don't like that either.” Stiles agreed.

“I may have a compromise’ Chris started walking over ‘It’s usually my responsibility to clean up Kate’s messes and secure Argent things. Why don't I come with you, you can kill whoever I don't care and I’ll secure stuff and give Derek peace of mind.”

“Yes, thanks Chris. No arguing Chris is going with you. I just got you, I'm not letting you die.”

“God, you’re already dading me. I really shouldn't be surprised you dad the pack as well.’ Kaz complained. She shot at Stiles too when he started laughing at Derek. ‘What are you laughing at? You mom them all the time.” Stiles squaked when the McCall-Hale pack started to agree all throughout the house.


End file.
